Burden
by bookworm26
Summary: We carry on our backs the burden. Time always reveals. When someone from Cameron's past arrives, she must confront what she has been hiding all along. And so must House. HC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Burden

Summary: We carry on our backs the burden. Time always reveals. H/C.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

A/N: New instalment. I thought about this age's ago when I read spoilers. I wanted to explore it further. This is what I came up with. For trivial importance, the summary comes from the song 'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan. This fic does contain Season 2 spoilers too and is set after Need to Know.

Chapter 1

Typically, things had gotten back to some sort of normality at Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital. Autumn had set itself up across the state, the brown leaves scattered across wide areas, and a soft chill was evident in the crisp air.

Allison Cameron left her apartment early on Monday morning, stepping out onto the pavement, and shivering slightly as she did up the middle button of her coat.

As her car sped through the empty streets of Princeton, she noticed that this was the first time in a while that she felt content.

These past few months had been exceptionally trying, and not just for the fact that she may have contracted a deadly disease. As much as Cameron hated to admit to herself, Stacy being at the hospital had bothered her. Cameron knew she still harboured feelings for House, and no matter how hard she had attempted to repress them, she still knew that deep down, they would always be there. No, Stacy being at the hospital had affected the entire group. House's mood swings had fluctuated so much that nobody really knew what to expect next. And now Stacy had left the hospital, and nobody knew why.

Yet, Cameron thought as she pulled into the car park, it could be pretty much guaranteed that Wilson knew something of what happened. She could hound him later.

Stepping out of her car and clicking the door shut, Cameron walked towards the entrance of PPTH, pressing the lock button to her car as she went. It was reasonably quiet for a Monday morning. As Cameron stepped into the elevator and pressed the 'up' button, she was taken aback when a long stick, a cane, jammed between the closing doors, making them spring back open again.

Cameron was faced with House, who walked straight into the elevator without noticing her presence and slamming the 'up' button again with his cane.

They stood there for several moments in silence, House still not registering her standing beside him, even though she was looking up at him. He just continued whistling.

Cameron repressed a smirk as she turned her head and faced the door's. She was still slightly resentful at the fact that he had made a joke out of her HIV results; yet finding out that she was OK made him being an ass slightly more forgiving.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping at this time of the morning?' Cameron asked, not looking at House, and staring intently at the wall.

'Hooker woke me up. Had nothing better to do.' He replied, in his usual sadistic tone.

Cameron smirked, knowing full well that the most likely reason of him being up so early would be his leg. 'Did she at least manage to get paid?' Cameron replied.

'I have a tab.' House replied simply, as if this was a very common conversation.

The elevator door dinged open and House stepped out first, looking like a schoolboy who was playing the 'last one there' game. Cameron just rolled her eyes and followed, watching his limping form enter his office.

Walking into her office and placing her coat and bag on the rack, Cameron switched on her computer and picked up the mail on the desk, flicking through them as she walked into the diagnostics office.

As Cameron turned on the coffee jug, Foreman and Chase both walked into the office, arguing over something trivial, as usual.

'No - You can't do it like that. There is a simple method for procedures like…' Foreman was saying as he and Chase sat down at the table.

'What? Teaching Chase how to steal a car? You would know the appropriate method, wouldn't you?' House interrupted as he limped into the office and over to Cameron. Foreman glared at him and rolled his eyes as House took the cup of coffee Cameron was holding out to him and walked over to the whiteboard, Chase chuckling at Foreman's annoyed expression.

… … …

It was quite; no new cases had reached their midst yet, so Cameron spent the majority of her morning sorting and answering House's mail while Foreman and Chase were down in the clinic. House, of course, was narrowly avoiding going to the clinic and was currently lazing around in his office watching General Hospital.

When she finished the last letter, Cameron stacked them evenly, and slightly obsessively, on the end of her desk and walked out of her office and into the diagnostic's room, where House and Wilson were candidly arguing.

'Don't you think it would benefit your status if you showed up to the clinic once and awhile? Do I have to remind you again, that one more patient complaint and your looking at a suspension?' Wilson was saying, rubbing his brow.

'Wouldn't want to ruin my cred. Besides, they won't suspend me…I'll just get a slap on the wrist and Cameron will replace Foreman.' House replied, tossing an M&M into his mouth.

'Talking about me?' Cameron asked, smirking as she walked over to the coffee machine.

'Nope, there is another Cameron who works in this department.' House replied, tossing another M&M into his open mouth.

Cameron rolled her eyes and poured a cup of coffee, before turning walking over to the table. 'Do we have a new case?'

'No, I was just sent on a message from Cuddy to tell House to get his ass down to the clinic. I told her I wouldn't be enough.' Wilson replied, sipping the cup of coffee he was holding.

Cameron nodded in agreement as Foreman walked into the room, smirking slightly. 'Remind me to thank Cuddy later for giving Chase exam room 2. He has to deal with the prostate exams.' He said, walking over to the boiled coffee and pouring himself a cup.

'Allison.'

Cameron turned around, still smirking and was taken aback by the man standing in front of her.

'Joe…'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Chapter 2

'Allison.'

Cameron turned around and was taken aback by the man standing in front of her.

'Joe…' She said softly, her expression unreadable.

Joe took another step into the Diagnostics Department and smiled at her. 'Its good to see you.' He said, giving her a swift hug.

Cameron tensed and still looked confused when he broke away. The entire room had gone silent; Foreman was staring at the man while House twirled his cane in his fingers, Wilson staring at him with mingled amusement and exasperation.

Joe continued to stare at Cameron before he directed his gaze to the door. 'You free for lunch?' He asked Cameron, gesturing towards the open glass door.

Cameron bit her lip. Her mind was racing. Was this really a good idea? 'Um…' She looked back at the group of men standing behind her. House was still twirling his cane, looking quite bored. 'Sure.' She replied. 'Just let me grab my things.'

Cameron walked into her office and grabbed her bag and coat, before walking back into the diagnostics room and following Joe out the door.

House looked at Wilson's face before turning around and walking into his office, emitting a 'Hm,' as he went.

Wilson rolled his eyes and followed him. 'What?'

House sat in his chair and propped his bad leg up on the table as Wilson sat down opposite him. 'You know something.'

Wilson sighed. 'I know nothing.'

House smirked. 'Now that's a lie. You have a lie twitch.'

Wilson stared at him, his eyebrows raised in an exasperated way. 'I have a lie twitch?' He asked.

'Your nostrils flare.' House replied. 'Dead giveaway.'

Wilson smirked. 'I doubt I have a nose flaring lie twitch. If I did, I'd never get away with lying to Julie.'

'Who was that guy?' House asked, as if it was a development of their conversation.

Wilson leaned back in his chair. 'Ah. Now are you asking out of curiosity or jealousy?'

'What do I usually ask out of?'

Wilson smiled. 'Well, that depends on the person. Foreman- definitely out of nosiness, Cameron on the other hand – '

House smirked. 'Oh yeah. Because it's Cameron I get all jealous and weird. But don't I do the same with Chase?' He said sarcastically and gaining a smirk from Wilson.

'Typical your avoiding the question. Yes, I know who that guy was. And, no, I am not going to tell you who he is because I'd rather watch you squirm all day with the niggling feeling in your head.' Wilson replied standing up and walking out the door, smiling at him on his way out.

House sighed and leant back on his chair, staring up at the ceiling. And so the niggling sensation began.

……….

Cameron walked into the diner opposite the hospital and was lead into a booth by Joe. She had suggested the diner purely because it was close to the hospital and she's rather be near the place where she felt slightly secure; secure was not an emotion she particularly felt as she slid into the booth opposite Joe.

Placing her bag on the padded, cheap imitation leather, seat beside her, Cameron interlocked her fingers in front of her, staring down at them.

'You ok?' Joe asked, staring at her as he took off his coat.

Cameron tensed up again and looked up at him. 'Yeah. I'm just a little…confused.' She said, pausing at the end hesitantly.

Joe mimicked her action and placed his hands in front of him. 'Confused?'

'Why are you here?' Cameron asked softly, looking up and giving him a soft smile.

A waitress chose that moment to come over and bring their ordered drinks. Placing them down on the table, Cameron thanked her as she walked away.

Joe looked down and shifted, leaning his back against the booth. 'I wanted to see you. Al, we never spoke after Ben died. We both went our separate ways. Maybe out of guilt. But I really missed you.' Joe said softly, leaning forwards.

Cameron looked down at her hands. 'It was complicated. I thought it better if we left it.'

'And we did. But it's been over 10 years Allison. I have missed you. Doesn't that count for something?' Joe asked.

Cameron looked back up at him. 'I hadn't really thought about it.' She lied.

Joe stared her straight in the eye. 'You always were a lousy liar.'

'I have to get back to work.' Cameron said, looking around the diner, waiting for the cheque.

'Wait…can't I at least take you to dinner? Tomorrow night?' Joe asked as Cameron gathered up her coat and bag.

Looking back up at him, Cameron stared him straight in the eye. He was doing the same. Cameron sighed. 'Sure.' She replied, standing up and sliding out of the booth.

'I'll pick you up at 7.' Joe said a soft smiled forming on his face.

Cameron nodded and put on her coat. 'I'll see you then.' She replied, turning around and heading out the door.

Stepping out of the diner, the cool breeze blew her hair off her face. Cameron sighed and began walking across the park towards PPTH. She still felt uneasy. It was strange seeing Joe again, especially given the current circumstances. Cameron shook her head and smirked. What current circumstance, she thought, her shoes crunching into the golden leaves on the grass. Cameron hugged herself tighter. She'd just have to see how tomorrow night went…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 3:

When Cameron walked into the office after her eventful lunchbreak, she was half expecting everyone to be sitting around, waiting to know exactly who Joe was and why he was here. She had already formulated in her mind several ways of saying 'none of your business', and was surprised to see all 4 men around the whiteboard.

'New patient?' Cameron asked, dropping her bag on the table and walking over to where everyone was gathered.

House did a mocking double take. 'Wow. We were beginning to think that the mysterious guy had kidnapped you.'

Cameron stared at him. 'I was gone for an hour.' She replied, exasperated.

'And in that hour we got a new patient. Lunch doesn't help save lives, Dr Cameron. Or I guess it would if we were dealing with an eating disorder.' House replied, frowning.

Cameron rolled her eyes and looked at Wilson, expecting to get an explanation out of him. '32 year old male admitted with abdominal pain, unintentional weight loss, fever and abdominal sounds.' Wilson said, rubbing his eyes.

'Clear symptoms for Crohn's disease.' Cameron replied, looking directly at House.

'Well yes, that was the assumption by the other doctors, but he's not responding to the Corticosteroids. Differential Diagnosis for abdominal pain?' House asked the group, pulling the lid off his whiteboard marker.

They rattled off several infections that were possible in the patient's current condition. When House finally agreed on one, he sent Foreman to go arrange an MRI, Chase to get the Family History and Cameron to go start on his blood work.

Cameron nodded and followed the other two out, staring down at the file as House looked at her exiting form. Wilson smirked when they were out of earshot.

'Could you be anymore obvious?'

House made a face. 'Could you be anymore annoying?' He replied, turning around and limping into his office where he turned on his TV and sat down in his chair.

Wilson shook his head and walked out of the department. This would be amusing.

… … …

Cameron sat in the Pathology Lab looking into the microscope that contained their patient's blood samples. She swivelled in her chair to the left hand side of the counter and wrote down some notes.

Cameron liked working in the lab. It was quite and secluded; it allowed her to think. Which was what she was doing at that very moment. Cameron still couldn't quite grasp that Joe was here. She hadn't heard from him in about 10 years. Yet here he was, right now, and Cameron only felt confusion.

A shadow appeared over the file Cameron was writing on and she looked up wearily, already knowing what she was going to see. House was staring down at her from the other side of the glass, and Cameron just rolled her eyes and averted them back down to the page.

The shadow disappeared, yet mere moments after the glass door to the Pathology lab creaked open. Cameron kept her eyes down on the page she was writing on, very much aware that House was walking towards her. He stopped about 4 feet away from her and leant against the counter, turning his head to look at her.

'So…' He said, knocking his cane against the ground.

Cameron slowly looked up at him. 'So what?'

'Who was that guy?' House asked conversationally, turning his head back to his cane.

Cameron smirked and took her glasses off, putting them on the counter. 'How did I know you were going to ask me that?' She said sarcastically, folding her arms in front of her.

House shrugged. 'Just like to be kept informed.'

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right. I don't think it's any of your business.'

'Probably isn't. But I like to know these things. Keeps me in the hospital gossip loop. You always are a source for great gossip.' He replied, turning to look at her.

'I'm sure I am. Still don't see how it's any of your business, though.' Cameron said, folding her arms in front of her.

'You told Wilson.' House said, knocking his cane on the floor again.

'In confidence. And considering I know he won't blab, your going to be out of the loop.'

House smirked and twirled his cane between his fingers. 'Well, from what I can deduct, he is someone from your past. Maybe an old boyfriend, but what I really want to know is was this before or after you were married.'

Cameron stared at him, her patience wearing. 'Again, none of your business.' She replied, her voice dropping slightly.

House smirked again. 'Seem to have hit a nerve. That gives me considerably more information.' He replied.

Cameron turned to face him, her face hardening. 'Why do you want to know so much? Why do you care?' She asked, rather forcefully.

The smirk dropped slightly from House's face as he shrugged. 'Like to know.'

'That's a lie. It's more than that, because you won't let it go. I'm not going to cave in and tell you, and neither will Wilson.' Cameron replied, anger becoming evident in her voice.

'Your trying to pick me apart again, aren't you?' House asked, rolling his eyes.

'Why do you care? What will me telling you achieve?' Cameron asked, staring him straight in the eye.

House stared at her. He didn't have a snarky comment to hit back so he did what he was best at. Not answering. Turning around, he limped out of the Pathology Lab, the door swinging behind him, leaving Cameron alone.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I like this chapter. It worked for me. And its long. Longer than I expected, but needed. I kind of let my brain do the typing here, so tell me what you think ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 4.

House left the hospital swiftly at 5:00pm. There actually was a specific reason for him taking off so timely, and it had nothing to do with him attempting to get away from work. He had narrowly avoided Cameron all afternoon after their little discussion in the lab, to which he left abruptly. Not only that, but Wilson kept on giving him little glances, as if tempting him to continue asking about the mysterious man to which Cameron seemed to know.

It was slowly eating away at him.

Normally, House would berate people until he found out exactly what he wanted. This was the one time he could ever remember not succeeding. He was surprised, especially at the fact that Wilson hadn't caved yet. It usually took two questionings at the most to get the oncologist to spill, but this time he wasn't talking at all.

It angered him more that it surprised him.

Climbing onto his bike and sticking his cane in its little slot, House revved up the bike and took off, speeding along the streets of Princeton. His bike had become a comfort object. Riding it seemed to blow away all his thoughts, until all that was left was the wind hitting his body.

Turning into his townhouse car park, House parked in his usual spot, climbing off and taking off his helmet. He limped up to the porch and stuck the key in the lock, turning it roughly and pushing open the door.

House dumped his bag and helmet on the floor near the door, while pulling off his jacket and sticking it on the rack. He limped over to the kitchen and immediately went for the bottle of scotch sitting on the counter. Pouring himself a hefty amount, House turned around and limped over to his couch, where he sunk down, placing his scotch on the table.

House sighed deeply and leant his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He was back to thinking about Cameron and her mysterious man again. He honestly didn't know why it bothered him so much, and he put it aside as just being curious. That was the reason he usually wanted to know about this kind of stuff, right? Yet there was a niggling feeling at the back of his head, something that couldn't be classified as curious.

He was jealous.

House shook his head angrily. He refused to believe this was jealousy. It was just sheer nosiness, and nothing more. He sighed and took a deep swig of scotch, feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat.

There was a loud rap on the door and House redirected his head towards it. He sighed and leant back further on the couch, deciding quickly to ignore it. The knocking continued though, much to House's annoyance, until he was forced to get up and answer the door.

He knew who it was before he answered it. Opening the door, House was faced with Wilson, holding a small bag.

'Julie and I had a fight.' He said, his forehead creasing.

House smirked and stepped back, allowing Wilson to enter the townhouse.

'You packed an awfully small bag.' House said, shutting the door and limping back over to the couch.

'Well, I'm not planning on this to be infinite.' Wilson replied, rubbing his forehead.

'You never plan on these things being infinite, but somehow fate leads it to be.' House replied in a sarcastically wistful voice.

'You're a jack-ass.' Wilson said softly, still leaning over and rubbing his eyes.

House sighed and walked into the kitchen, reaching for the first thing his eyes set on.

'Here,' House said, walking back into the living room and placing the half empty bottle of scotch in Wilson's hand, 'Drown your sorrows in Mans best friend.'

Wilson looked at the scotch bottle hesitantly, before reaching for it and taking a swig. His face contorted in the revulsion as the liquid ran down the back of his throat, burning as it went down. He reached for the spare glass on the table and poured himself some as House sat down beside him.

'Feel better?' House asked as Wilson took another swig of the alcohol.

Wilson shook his head and forced himself to swallow. 'No, but I'm intending on being able to forget this in the morning.'

House shook his head. 'As much as it would delight me to see you turn up to the hospital tomorrow exceptionally hung-over, I don't want you up-chucking over my couch, thank you very much.' He replied, taking the bottle out of Wilson's hand and taking a swig himself.

'How come you get to do it then?' Wilson asked staring into the glass he held in his hand.

'If I didn't turn up to work hung-over, what kind of impression do you think that would give?' House asked, exasperated.

Wilson nodded. 'Good point.'

House stood up and took his scotch glass. 'Anyway, I was doing something very important before you rudely interrupted me, so you owe me big time.'

Wilson smirked. 'Oh come on. You've been sitting on this couch since you got home stewing over who the man who turned up to see Cameron today.'

House turned around and looked guilty. 'Your right,' he said sarcastically, 'that's all that's on my mind. Whatever shall I do?' He placed a hand on his chest for dramatic effect. Wilson smiled.

'You could stop being an ass for one, and leave her be. If she wanted to tell you, she would.' Wilson replied.

'No she wouldn't. She only confides in handsome oncologists who take all the pain away until she swoons.' House said, tapping his cane on the floor.

'No, she just doesn't confide in gruff diagnosticians who berate her until she explodes. There is a method with woman, House.' Wilson replied, placing his glass on the table.

'And you would know, given your excellent methods of lunching with nurses.' House said, limping into the kitchen and dumping his glass in the sink.

'Yeah, I'm in the wrong. Just face it, you're jealous and its driving you absolutely insane that you don't know who the guy is.' Wilson said, turning around and facing House.

House glared at Wilson before turning around and walking down the hallway. 'I'm going to bed.' He called out, slamming his door behind him.

Wilson smirked and turned back around, facing his bed for the night. He sighed and took another swig of scotch; it was going to be a long night.

… … …

Cameron switched off her living room light and walked into her bedroom, shutting her door behind her. She walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboard, pulling out her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she began brushing, she stared at her face in the mirror.

This is insane, she thought, her mind drifting back to Joe and her agreement to go to dinner with him tomorrow night. This didn't feel right. Cameron was one for avoiding things that didn't feel right, she was a woman who lived on logic and anything that made her feel uneasy, she narrowly stayed away from.

Yet she had willingly agreed to go out to dinner, despite the twinging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yes, seeing Joe had brought back old feelings she had in the past, but that is where she had intended on keeping them, in the past. There was a reason she and Joe hadn't spoken in over 5 years, and it had everything to do with guilt.

Closing her cupboard, Cameron walked back into her bedroom and pulled back the covers of her bed, climbing into it and settling back into the pillows.

She turned her head and looked at the picture sitting on her bedside table, her wedding day. She felt another pang of guilt and turned her back to it, facing her window.

It wasn't just Joe on Cameron's mind, though. House and their 'discussion' had crept through her mind all night. She knew the fact that Joe was here would make him curious and she was entirely expecting the conversation they had.

What she didn't expect was how it ended.

He had just walked away. Without another word. Without answering her question. Just like he had when she had asked him why he wanted to know why she liked him. Cameron didn't know whether it was because he wouldn't answer, or couldn't.

He had been so arrogant about asking, yet when she wanted to know why, his expression changed. Subtle, yes, but still entirely noticeable.

Cameron sighed and leaned over to switch off her bedroom light. Maybe she could get through tomorrow without quitting.

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: If you are going to comment on my accidental (and slight) grammatical errors, please refrain from doing it rudely, or at least have the courage not to do it anonymously. I post as I type, so it hasn't reached my beta yet. When I finish, I will revise it, but at the moment, I'm just seeing how responsive everyone is. Thank you to the other reviewers. I appreciate you comments so much; it keeps me writing :)

Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I got really swamped at school; I've got assignments coming out of my ears its ridiculous. But I've got a couple of them finished now, so chapters should become more frequent. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it :) Thank you for your reviews, its really awesome how much you guys have responded to a tiny idea out of my head. It makes it a little difficult for me to write some of these things because technically I've only seen up til 'Daddy's Boy.' So, thank you. :P

… … …

When Cameron walked into PPTH the next morning, she was surprised to see both House and Wilson conversing over coffee. It was a rarity that Wilson was ever present in the Diagnostics office before noon; he usually had his own patients to deal with.

'Morning.' Cameron said, aiming her greeting directly towards Wilson and walking straight past House and into her office without giving him a second glance.

House raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to look at Wilson's smirking form. 'Do you think she's mad?' He asked sarcastically.

Wilson smirked and nodded, before directing his gaze to the paper unfolded on the table.

Cameron walked back into the office and headed straight towards the coffee. 'How's the patient?' She asked, pouring herself a cup and walking over to the table.

'Stable. The med's we gave him seem to be working.' House replied, deciding to step in.

Cameron nodded as she placed her cup of coffee on the table and sat down. 'Any problems?' She asked.

'Nope…but it's early in the morning…' House replied, still staring at her.

Cameron continued to look at the patients file on the table, and didn't once look up at House. Yet House stared at her, as if contemplating her thoughts, or tempting her to talk to him.

Wilson looked at them both and smirked. That was his cue to leave. 'Ok well this was fun, but I've got an appointment. Meet you for lunch?' He said directly to House.

House nodded, 'Your buying.'

Wilson rolled his eyes as he walked out of the office. 'As always.' He muttered under his breath, leaving House and Cameron sitting in the room in silence.

House whistled and knocked his cane on the floor, a sure sign he really wanted to piss Cameron off. She chose to ignore his presence, and continued flipping through their patient's file.

He sighed in an over exaggerated manner, and in the process blew the paper Cameron was reading onto the floor.

'So…' House began as Cameron rolled her eyes and bent over to pick up the piece of paper,' what's on the agenda for today?'

Cameron smirked and stared down at the papers, still keeping her gaze of House.

'Any special lunch breaks today?'

'I take it Wilson is still keeping his mouth shut.' Cameron said under her breath.

House shrugged. 'As much as it pains you to know, you are not on our topic discussion list.'

Cameron smirked again, knowing full well that she most certainly was. 'Uh huh.'

They sat in silence for several minutes before Foreman and Chase walked into the office. Cameron was glad that they did come in at that moment; the silence was becoming extremely awkward. Seeing as their patient was responding to the meds, Cameron went down to the clinic, leaving House staring at her exiting form.

… … …

'Take these prescription antibiotics, 3 times a day. I've added a repeat to the script so if you feel the need to take an extra lot, you can.' Cameron said kindly to the woman with a case of strep throat, handing her the piece of paper.

The woman smiled at her and nodded in gratification, before getting up and walking out of exam room 1. Cameron took off her gloves and tossed them in the in, grabbing her file and walking over to the clinic counter.

'12:05 signing out.' She said to the nurse on duty, swiftly signing her name on the sheet.

'You done for the morning?'

Cameron turned around and saw Wilson standing behind her. She laced her file on top of the stack. '12:05…only five minutes behind.' She replied with a smile.

'That must be a record.' Wilson replied, as they both began walking out of the clinic.

'I believe it is.' Cameron said, hitting the button on the elevator.

The doors swung open and both Cameron and Wilson stepped in, Cameron hitting the 'up' button. 'Have a good morning?' She asked him.

Wilson shrugged. 'My patients in remission so I can't complain. I do have to put up with House though…' He said with a smirk.

Cameron bit her lip. 'You still haven't said anything?'

'No. And it's killing him slowly. Its actually quite amusing to watch.' Wilson replied, looking at her.

'I imagine it is. We had a…disagreement last night.' Cameron said slowly.

'Ah,' Wilson said. 'That explains the grouchy mood.'

Cameron smirked. 'Yes it does. Do you think I should tell him?'

Wilson raised his eyebrows as the doors swung open. 'Well, you could tell him, but do you really want to?'

'I don't know.' Cameron replied softly, stepping out with Wilson.

Wilson gave her a pat on the shoulder. 'Well you'll do what you thinks best. But I'm not going to say anything.' He replied.

Cameron smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Not a problem.' Wilson replied, sighing. 'Now I've got to go to lunch with him, so think yourself lucky.'

Cameron gave a soft laugh as Wilson walked down the corridor and out of sight. She had some thinking to do.

… … …

'So you and Cameron had an argument last night? You failed to mention it…' Wilson said to House, sliding his tray of food along the metal bar of the cafeteria.

House shrugged, grabbing a bowl of salad. 'You don't tell me, I don't tell you. It works both ways, Jimmy.'

Wilson rolled his eyes. 'Well that's pathetic. Honestly, why can't you just let it go? Give the poor woman a break for once.'

House put his plate on Wilson's tray as Wilson pulled out his wallet, already expecting to have to pay for his lunch. 'I have to interfere. What if this affects her work? Wouldn't be the first time its happened.'

Wilson grabbed the tray and followed House to a corner table. 'It only does when you keep on interrogating her about things that have happened in her life. You do realise that this is all you, right?'

'I don't want to be all self-involved like that. Its not healthy.' House replied sarcastically, taking a sip of his soda.

'You do it every other time. What makes this time so different?' Wilson asked, stealing a chip from House's plate.

House glared at him before replying. 'Because this time its not all me. I simply ask a question and she gets all defensive. Women.' He said, sarcastic exasperation in his voice.

'Oh yeah. Since when have you just 'simply asked a question'?' Wilson asked, rolling his eyes once more as he began to eat his sandwich.

House glared at him again. Wilson shook his head. 'Just let her come to you, will you? She'll tell you eventually if you didn't keep berating her.'

House stared at him as Wilson took another bite and washed it down with a sip of soda.

… … …

Cameron walked into her office at quarter to 5 that afternoon after the rest of the day watching their patient. He was doing well, and still responding to the meds.

She walked over to her desk and unplugged her laptop, sticking it in her bag and placing it on her desk as she walked over to the coat rack.

'Going somewhere?'

Cameron froze, sighing softly. Why she hadn't heard him enter, she didn't know, but he was there. She turned around pulling an arm through her jacket.

'Yes. Home. I'm going out tonight.' Cameron replied, pulling on the entire jacket.

House nodded. 'With…'

Cameron smirked. 'I have a feeling you already know who with.' She replied, walking over to her desk and putting her bag on the chair.

'Well, technically I don't, because no one is caring to tell me because its 'none of my business'. You could clarify though.' House replied sarcastically.

Cameron sighed and shook her head. She knew that as soon as she told him, all the power she held now would be gone, but her stomach knotted and she knew that she wanted to tell him, despite her better judgement.

Cameron turned around to face him. 'Joe was my husband's best friend. When he was sick, Joe and I became close. I fell in love with him. But when Matthew died, I left. I needed a break from it all. And I haven't seen him since. Happy now? Has your curiosity been fulfilled? Can you sleep better knowing that little fact?' Cameron replied, her voice cracking.

'Did you sleep with him?' House asked, ignoring the fact that he was overstepping the invisible boundaries.

Cameron stared at him before looking away. 'No.' She replied softly.

'Why? Oh that's right, you're all pure and wholesome. Don't want to do anything that is considered bad.' House replied sarcastically.

Cameron looked like she had been slapped. She stared him straight in the eye, her face hardening. Her eyes glassed over slightly, yet she fought them, deciding she wasn't going to break down. Not now.

Cameron opened her mouth slowly and spoke, her voice as hard as her face. 'I, unlike you, don't believe in committing adultery. I, unlike you, don't sleep with someone just because they decide they want you. I, unlike you, am not a selfish son of a bitch who doesn't give a crap about anything. Yet that's why you berate me, because I do give a crap. Because deep down, you do to, even though you make out to be all sadistic and nasty. You give a crap about me.' She said, her voice breaking slightly as she finished softly.

'You really think that, do you?' House replied, his expression slightly taken-aback.

'I know. Why else would you be like this? Because you're curious? Jealousy runs deeper than curiosity, House.' Cameron finished her last sentence staring him straight in the eye before walking around him and out the door.

… … …


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 6

… … …

Cameron stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom swiftly attempting to make her hair not look like a complete and utter mess. She had been storming around ever since she had gotten home, emitting large groans and fuming about House's complete lack of tact.

Cameron smirked as she thought. Really, was tact a thing to expect from House ever? He had never done it before, so what had made this situation so different?

Cameron shook her head as she put the curler through her hair. She should of known that House would of reacted the way he did. And deep down, she had known, but she hadn't been able to control telling him.

Sighing as she came to the conclusion that her hair would have to do as it was, Cameron reached for her mother's pair of earrings, taking out her studs as she did so.

It was quarter to seven and Cameron was rushing. Normally, she would be ready for such occasions at least half an hour before she was expected to leave, but the majority of the afternoon and evening was spent not on her appearance, but attempting to control her emotions.

Hearing a swift knock on her door at exactly seven, Cameron sighed into the mirror and got up, grabbing her shoes on the chair as she left her bedroom.

'Always efficient.' Cameron muttered under her voice as she walked down the hallway, putting her shoes on as she went. 'I'll be a sec!' She called out.

Cameron walked into the kitchen and switched off the light, grabbed her bag and coat off the couch and walked to the door, pulling it open. There stood Joe, looking ready to knock again. He lowered his hand and smiled as she greeted him. He was wearing a simple suit, and a tie. Cameron smiled as he complemented her attire and ushered her out towards his car. Yet the uneasy feeling rose again as they drove down the street, and towards their destination.

… … …

'I can't believe you didn't tell me.' House said sarcastically to Wilson, who was sitting on his couch looking bored.

'It wasn't my place.' Wilson replied, taking a drink out of his glass.

House stood behind the couch, flailing his cane around for good measure. 'Neither is this,' his cane went around again, 'but you're here, aren't you?'

Wilson smirked. 'Judging by your extreme obsessiveness about this, I'm guessing your discussion didn't go too well.'

House rolled his eyes. 'What would you classify as 'not too well?'' He asked, looking annoyed.

'Oh, I don't know. Arguing, profanity…'

House smirked and took a swig out of his scotch glass. 'I'll have you know that not all discussions I have with people end like that.'

Wilson raised his eyebrows. House noted this and waved his cane around again. 'Ok, _some_ of my discussions end like that. What makes you think this one did?'

'When has any discussion you have had with Cameron about her personal life ever ended well?' Wilson replied.

House didn't reply, but sat down on the couch beside Wilson. Wilson smirked and looked at him. 'You screwed up, didn't you?'

House didn't reply to that statement either, but stared at the fireplace, before taking another long swig of alcohol. Drowning his mistakes in scotch was better than dealing with them.

… … …

Joe parked the car in the car park and stared at Cameron. 'You ready?'

Cameron smiled. 'Yeah.' She replied, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the car. She looked directly at the restaurant Joe's had driven them to. She smirked and began walking up the stairs with Joe.

'What's the matter?' Joe asked, smiling at her.

'Nothing.' Cameron replied, staring up at the cursive sign of 'Café Spilletto'.

They were seated near the corner of the restaurant and the waiter placed two menus in their hands.

'Thank you.' Cameron said, smiling at the waiter as she opened up the menu.

'This is a nice place,' Joe said, looking around, 'you been here before?'

Cameron nodded uncomfortably. 'Yeah. A couple of times. The wine made my eyes puffy.'

Joe laughed. 'We'll stay away from the red wine then, shall we?'

'Might be wise.' Cameron replied, smiling softly.

Joe put down his menu and looked at her. 'Are you ok? You seem a little…quiet.'

Cameron smirked and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm ok. Rough day at work.'

'Difficult patient?' Joe asked sympathetically.

'Yeah,' Cameron smiled, 'difficult patient.'

They ordered their meal, Cameron getting the ravioli and Joe getting the fettuccini. They ate the dinner as Joe attempted to make some form of conversation; Cameron wasn't very responsive.

'Can I ask you something?' Cameron asked suddenly.

'Sure.' Joe replied.

'Why are you here? Really? And why now?' She asked, placing her hands on the table in front of her.

Joe looked taken-aback, but leant back on his chair. 'I really did miss you. And I really did want to see you. I want to start again, Allison. Before everything happened, before you left.'

'Before I left I was married.' Cameron replied softly.

'And now? Allison, I just want to get to know you again. Please. At least think about it?' Joe asked, leaning forward and taking her hand.

Cameron stared down at their intertwined hands. Her mind was telling her to say no, to let him down now, but all she did was nod softly.

… … …

Parking outside Cameron's apartment, Joe turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and walked over to Cameron's car door. He opened it for her and took her hand to help her out. She took it and closed the door behind her. Walking up to her doorstep, Cameron began to feel very tired all of a sudden.

'Thanks for tonight.' Cameron said, turning around to face him at the door.

'My pleasure.' Joe replied, smiling. 'I'll call you.'

Cameron nodded and Joe leant forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed when he broke away.

'Bye.' Joe said, waving softly as he walked over to his car.

Cameron turned around and turned the key into the lock. Stepping inside her empty and dark apartment, she locked the door behind her and walked straight into her bedroom without turning on the living room light.

She sat on her bed and took off her shoes, placing them at the foot of her bed and putting her bag on the chair. Cameron walked into the bathroom where she changed into tracksuit pants and a Singlet top, before tying up her long hair and brushing her teeth.

Switching off her bedside light, Cameron sunk down into the covers and faced her window, looking out at the tree's that blew against her windowpane.

She sighed. Confusion had now successfully taken over her emotions. She didn't know what she was going to say to Joe, let alone what she was going to do. He was a nice guy. There was no doubt about it, but there was still the lingering guilt that took over Cameron every time she saw him. Nothing could ever take away the guilt of what happened between them. Even if their relationship hadn't been physical, there was still the element of emotion that was involved.

Cameron hugged her pillow and closed her eyes, attempting to go to sleep. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. And not just because of Joe.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 7

Cameron walked in the office at 8:30 the next morning, quite a late time for her. Foreman and Chase were already sitting at the table, doing nothing.

'Morning.' Cameron greeted the boys as she walked into her office to drop her stuff off.

'Morning Cameron.' Foreman said, flipping the page of the newspaper.

'Morning. Know a 5 letter word for Nimble?' Chase asked, biting the top of his pen as his forehead creased in concentration.

'Agile?' Cameron suggested, walking over to the coffee jug and turning it on.

Chase nodded and began writing, as Cameron walked over to the table, coffee in one hand and mail in the other.

Cameron took a sip of coffee and opened the first letter when House limped into the office and dumped his bag on the table.

'Cuddy been in yet?' House asked them, staring out the door.

'No…' Foreman replied suspiciously, 'Why?'

'She cornered me last night and told me I had to be in the clinic this morning. I told her no. An argument ensued. You know the drill by now?' House replied, limping into his office and sticking his iPod earphones in his ear.

Cameron looked directly at the mail during this small discussion and didn't look up once. Foreman noticed this. 'You ok?' He asked Cameron, staring at her pursed lips with a raised eyebrow.

'Mmhm.' Cameron replied, opening another letter.

'Ok…' Foreman replied, getting up and walking over to the coffee jug to pour himself another cup, extremely aware that she wasn't ok.

… … …

Cameron sat in her office just after lunch, attempting to finish the paperwork that had piled up on her desk since their patient. He had now been released, healthy as ever, so now there was an increasing need to get the paperwork done.

She sighed as she signed off another form and placed it in the 'done' pile. She could faintly hear House's television program in his office and felt annoyed. Normally, I didn't bother her, but amused her that a grown sadistic man still sat in front of the TV everyday at 12pm to watch a soap opera, but at the present moment, it annoyed her. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was angry with House, and angry at the situation she had put herself into.

Cameron had had a very bad night sleep. She had tossed and turned the entire night, woken up in cold sweats and woke up at 5am because she couldn't get to sleep at all. Cameron blamed her conscience. She was still riddled with guilt about her current seeing of Joe. The reason she moved was because she couldn't deal with it anymore. Because she didn't want to have that feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw him. In truth, she had gone to bed annoyed with herself. Annoyed at the fact that she couldn't outright say 'no' to Joe, when her heart was telling her to. She felt weak. Listening to her head when it came to emotions was not something Cameron ever did; yet now she couldn't bring herself to outright say what her heart was telling her.

Yet, last nights outburst at House did exactly that. She did outright tell House what she thought, and why she thought it. It was habit; for some reason she always told House exactly how she was feeling. It unnerved Cameron; that somebody could rile her up so much that she just burst everything she was feeling all at once.

Cameron signed the last form and put it on the pile, breathing out at completion. She stood up and picked up the files, walking over to the file shelf and placing them in the slot. There was a soft knock at the door and Cameron turned around hesitantly. There stood Wilson, smiling softly.

'Hey, you free to talk?' Wilson asked, holding open the door.

Cameron nodded and walked over to her desk. Wilson walked in and sat in the chair opposite her. 'How are you doing?' Wilson asked.

Cameron smirked. 'House told you about last night?'

'He may have mentioned it.' Wilson replied, rubbing his brow.

'I'm ok. I mean I'm not great, but I'm ok.' Cameron replied, placing her folded hands in front of her.

'That's good.' Wilson replied softly.

'I'm sorry. Last night couldn't of been pleasant for you.' Cameron said hesitantly, speaking for the first time since she figured out that Wilson was living with House.

Wilson smirked. 'I'm used to it. It's ok. You can talk about it. Julie and Me, I mean. It wasn't as if it was completely unexpected.'

'I'm sorry.' Cameron replied softly, sympathy etched in her features.

Wilson smiled at her. 'How did last night go?' He asked, changing the subject.

Cameron sighed. 'It was nice. He took me to Café Spilletto.'

Wilson grinned. 'Hmm. Interesting.'

'It was. And also awkward. He told me he wants to start over. Like before I left.' Cameron replied matter-of-factly.

Wilson raised his eyebrows. 'Wow. What do you want?' He asked her.

'I don't know,' Cameron replied, sighing as she did so, 'I can't seem to feel comfortable around him. I still feel terrible. He told me to think about it. I wasn't very talkative last night. I was still angry at House.' She replied, shaking her head.

'Well, I would be too. House and your discussion's lately haven't been all nice.' Wilson replied.

'Tell me about it, 'Cameron said, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all this on you. You don't need to hear me babbling like this. It's my problem, I guess.'

Wilson shrugged. 'It's ok. I'm used to people babbling to me. You're the nicest about it.' He replied smiling.

Cameron smirked. 'Well you're a very good listener.'

'It's part of my charm,' Wilson replied, standing up and walking to the door.

'Cameron…' Wilson turned back around, 'you know he'd never say it, but House is sorry for what happened last night. He doesn't get this moody over everybody, you know.' He said with a smirk and walked out the door.

Cameron stared after him, thinking over his words and sighing deeply.

… … …

House sat in his office, his bad leg propped up on the table and his cane facing the ceiling. His iPod was sitting on his stomach, blasting the Rolling Stones, yet the earphones weren't in his ears.

He saw Wilson walk out of Cameron's office and head down the corridor, and he began to feel slightly irritated. They were probably confiding about how much of a son of a bitch he was, even though House already knew that.

He hadn't spoken to Cameron all day. He had glanced at her when he arrived this morning, but she had forced herself not to look at him and just stared at the page in front of him. That irritated him further. So since then he had been sitting in his office all morning, playing his gameboy, listening to his iPod and watching General Hospital.

It was a day House would call productive, if it wasn't for thoughts of Cameron plaguing his mind. He had been thinking and analysing their argument since she walked out of the office last night, and what irritated him the most was that she got the last say. Cameron told him what he would usually tell others. And her words made him think.

He hated thinking about his feelings. It was worse than watching Wilson mope around his apartment, drowning his sorrows in his scotch.

Was he really acting like this because he cared about Cameron? Sure, there had always been the sense of attraction to her but was he really jealous? Has Wilson been right all along? Has Cameron been right all along?

House groaned and reached for his Vicodin, popping two out of the container and throwing them down his throat. It was making his leg hurt. He sighed and tapped the head of his cane against his forehead

He screwed up. He knew that much. He overstepped that little barrier. Cameron had finally told him what he had wanted to know for days and he had to piss her off by acting like an ass. It was something House would say, but normally not feel after saying it. Why was this time any different? Why was it different with Cameron?

These questions remained unanswered as House grew even more irritated at his analyzation of his emotions and stuck the iPod earphones in his ears, attempting to drown out his thoughts with the familiar voice of Mick Jagger.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 8

Turning the key in the lock at her apartment that evening, Cameron pushed it open with her elbow, juggling her bag on one shoulder and 3 bags of groceries in her arms. Walking straight into the kitchen, Cameron placed the groceries on the counter and her laptop bag on the kitchen table.

After finishing putting away the food, Cameron walked into her bedroom and into her bathroom where she reached for the hair tie on her sink and tied her long hair up in a ponytail. She took off her work clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe; ready to be dry cleaned, and got changed into a comfortable pair of pants and a top.

Walking back into the kitchen, Cameron grabbed a microwave dinner out of the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. She leant against the counter and sighed. She was tense. Both House and herself had not uttered a word to each other all day, which not only annoyed her, but also upset her more than she wanted it to. She shook her head and smirked, wondering why she even got upset over it. She told him exactly how she felt, and for once in her entire time working for House, she got the last say in the conversation. But after talking to Wilson, hearing him insinuate that House only ever got moody about her, that made her want the entire situation to be over with.

The microwave dinged and Cameron walked over to it, pulling the dinner out and placing it on a plate. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling over a pillow to rest her meal on while she grabbed the book she was reading on the coffee table.

As soon as she finished eating, Cameron put the bookmark in her book and placed it back on the coffee table, walking into the kitchen. She washed her plate and placed it back in the cupboard, looking around at her seemingly spotless kitchen.

Rolling her eyes at her own obsessiveness, Cameron walked back into the living room and back onto the couch where she opened her book again and began to read. She had only read the first sentence when there was a sharp hammering at her door. It startled her, but when the knocking continued timely, Cameron felt her stomach drop as she realised who was at the door.

Getting up slowly, Cameron walked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was House himself, his cane in his hand as it always was when he hammered on her door with it. They stared at each other, Cameron forcing herself not to break eye contact. When it was clear that House was not going to say anything standing in the hallway, she caved and stood aside, waiting to him to walk in.

House limped into her living room and Cameron clicked shut the door turning back around and facing him.

'What do you want?' Cameron asked after moments of silence.

House smirked and looked around, anywhere but at her. 'I don't do apologies.'

Cameron stared at him. 'Was that an attempt at one?'

House continued to look around her apartment, not uttering a word, and Cameron couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips reluctantly. 'You're forgiven.' She said softly, staring straight at him, figuring this was the best she was ever going to get out of him.

'Glad we cleared that up.' House replied sarcastically, secretly glad that Cameron had not pushed him for more. 'How did last night go?' He asked after finally looking at her.

Cameron smirked. She knew this was coming. 'It was…good.' She replied.

'Good.' House replied, tapping his cane on the floor. 'Good.' He said more forcefully.

Cameron stared at him in confusion. 'House, what are you d-'

A loud knock echoed through her apartment and Cameron looked at her door. This was inconvenient. She sighed and turned around, opening the door. To her surprise Joe stood at her door, carrying a small paper bag.

'Brought dessert. You hungry?' He said smiling.

Cameron forced herself to smile back and stood back to let him in. Joe walked in and was faced with House. He stared at Joe.

'Hey,' Joe said, smiling at him. House did not return the smile.

'Um, Joe, this is Greg House. House, Joe Stanford.' Cameron said hesitantly, gesturing at the men.

Joe held out his hand. House continued to stare at him, his hand still by his side and making no attempt to reach out. Cameron drew a breath. Joe, realising that his hand was not going to be taken, slowly took it down, looking at Cameron.

'Sorry, was I interrupting something?' Joe asked, staring at both Cameron and House.

'Um…' Cameron looked directly at House.

'No.' House replied, still staring at Joe. 'See you tomorrow.' He said to Cameron, limping around them both and opened her door, disappearing behind it with a click.

Cameron sighed and walked over to her couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Joe followed her and placed the package he was holding onto the coffee table.

'So that was your boss?' Joe asked, looking bemused.

'That was him.' Cameron replied, smirking.

'Is he always like that?' Joe asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

'Pretty much.' Cameron said, sighing.

Joe nodded. 'How come he was here?' He asked, looking at Cameron.

Cameron drew a breath. 'It's complicated.' She replied, looking over at him. 'What are you doing here? I'm going to need more than a day to…'

'No,' Joe replied hurriedly. 'I don't want to push you. Not ever. I just wanted to see you. I brought dessert?' He said, smiling as he gestured to the package on the coffee table.

Cameron smiled, yet her heart sunk. There was that feeling again. And this time it was a hundred times worse. But this time it had something to do with House.

… … …


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 9

Note: Short part, yes, but we are heading on the homerun, so there are only 3 more chapters to go. I hope you like this part, and as always, please review! Thanks to everyone that has :)

… … …

House opened the door to his apartment roughly and shut the door behind him. Wilson looked up from the couch to see House's surly form toss his jacket on the chair.

'How'd it go?' Wilson asked wearily, aware that by his facial expression it obviously didn't go too well.

House limped past him and down the hall. 'Fine.' He said, limping into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to his bed and shoved his cane on the chair before sitting on his bed and taking off his jeans. Reaching over his beside table, House grabbed his Vicodin and popped two, shoving it back on the table and lying down on his bed.

He was annoyed. At Cameron and at himself. He had contemplated all afternoon what to do and how to do it, before just giving up and going straight to Cameron's. He didn't know what he was doing there. He didn't know what it would achieve. But it made him feel slightly more content just being there.

House groaned angrily and closed his eyes. He wanted to stop thinking and feeling like this. He needed to stop thinking and feeling like this.

… … …

Cameron, Foreman and Chase were all sitting around the Diagnostics Department at 9am the following morning. They were drinking the brewed coffee Cameron made when clicking of heals echoed down the corridor and into the office.

Cuddy walked in and peered into House's office. She sighed and turned to the 3 doctors. 'Morning. House in yet?'

Cameron shook her head and Foreman raised his eyebrows. 'It's 9am. Did you expect him here yet?' He said, smirking.

'What do you need him for? New case?' Cameron asked, looking back up at Cuddy.

'No, Clinic Duty.' Cuddy replied, rolling her eyes.

The thump of a cane alerted them all to House's impending entrance. Cameron sighed as Cuddy straightened up, ready to fight him.

As soon as he walked into the office he looked at Cuddy. 'No.' He said, limping past her and over to the coffee machine.

'I need you down there. Dr Ross is Ill and we are already short.' Cuddy replied, putting her hands on her hips.

'Get one of them to do it.' House said, pointing his cane at Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

Cuddy glared at him. 'They have already done their clinic hours for the week. Plus 4 of yours. You don't have a choice. So I suggest you get down there now and get it over and done with before General Hospital comes on at midday.' She replied, walking swiftly out the door.

House sighed and grabbed his coffee cup, limping past the table. 'Jeez, she gets testy when she doesn't get laid, doesn't she?' He said sarcastically, walking into his office and putting his bag on the chair. 5 minutes later he disappeared out the door.

Foreman raised his eyebrows. 'That was easier than usual. Cuddy usually has to come back up here at least twice to get him down at the clinic. What's up with him?'

Cameron bit her lip and shrugged, getting up and walking into her office, away from all questions about House.

… … …

At 1:00pm, Cameron shut off her laptop and placed the mail in its slot. That was one job done for the day. She stood up and walked into the Diagnostics Office, ready to get more coffee. As she put the jug on, she turned around and saw House sitting in his office, his leg propped up on the table, a vacant expression on his face.

Despite herself, Cameron began walking over to his office and gently knocked on the door.

'Hi.' She said softly, walking in and standing in front of his desk. House looked up at her and didn't reply.

Cameron sighed. She knew he was going to make this difficult. 'Last night. You never told me why you came.' She said.

'You assumed it was because of the non-apology I gave?' House asked, placing his cane on his lap.

'Is that it?' Cameron asked, keeping his gaze.

House looked at her intently before looking away and clearing his throat. 'He seems nice. You'll be happy with him.' He replied, looking back up at her.

'House…' Cameron began taking a step forward.

A soft knock on the glass made Cameron turn around. Wilson stood there, his hand still on the glass.

'Sorry…Interrupting?' He asked, looking hesitant.

Cameron heard a shift behind her as House got up from his chair. 'Nope. It's lunchtime buddy, and you owe me.' He replied, limping past Cameron and out the door, not looking at her.

Cameron sighed and shook her head. Wilson looked at her. 'I'm sorry.' He said apologetically.

Cameron smirked. 'Not your fault.' She replied, walking out of House's office and into the Diagnostics office, where the coffee jug clicked.

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This chapter was really difficult to write. I don't know why, but It just wouldn't work for me. Feedback is love; so let me know how you think it went.  
And don't spaz out; the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 10

Settling down on her couch, Cameron sighed as she rubbed her temples. The rest of the day had been uneventful. House had avoided her all afternoon, and had even taken up to the clinic again after lunch.

Their conversation hadn't reached a decision. Cameron had been contemplating his words since they had spoken. Why did he say 'You'll be happy together?' Was there a meaning behind it?

Cameron groaned out loud and tugged a pillow closer to her. This was all exceptionally confusing. She didn't know how she felt or what she wanted to do.  
Cameron smirked, knowing full well that that was a lie. She did know how she felt, and she knew exactly how she wanted to deal with the situation. She was hesitant, however, about being hurt. Mostly by House.

He was the most difficult human being on the planet to figure out. He said one thing, but meant another. He avoided her instead of dealing with the situation. After these past couple of days Cameron realised that maybe he did think something else.

Cameron reached for the phone and held it in her hands. Her other hand had Joe's cell phone number on it. She knew she had to do it. She knew she wanted to do it. And it took all the strength she had to press the 'on' button and dial the numbers.

… … …

20 minutes later Cameron stood in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. Her mind traced back to the conversation she had with Joe 20 minutes previously, as she took a sip of the red wine. She was attempting to settle herself, attempting to make herself do what she knew she was going to have to.

_The mobile rang 3 times when Joe's voice echoed into Cameron's ear. She took in a deep breath, willing herself not to just switch off the phone._

'Joe? It's me.' Cameron said, fiddling with the hem of her top.

'Hey there.' Joe replied.

'Um, can you come over? We need to talk.' Cameron said softly.

Joe paused. 'Sure. I'll be there in half an hour.'

'Ok. Bye.' Cameron replied, quickly switching off the phone and placing it on the couch beside her.

She shook her head and smirked. This was ridiculous. She was a grown woman, yet she was not assertive enough to tell Joe exactly what she wanted.

Cameron got up and walked into her bathroom, deciding against sitting around for the next half an hour going over what she was going to say. She needed a shower. Then maybe a drink.  
  
A knock softly echoed through her apartment and Cameron's head snapped up towards it. She softly put down her wine glass and walked over to the door, slipping the lock and opening the door. Joe stood there, with an oddly blank look on his face.

'Hey.' He said, as Cameron let him in and shut the door behind him.

'Hi.' Cameron replied, walking around him and over to the couch. She sat down and looked up at him, gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

Joe did so, leaning forward and placing his hands together. 'You wanted to talk.' He said, looking up at her.

'I did,' Cameron replied.

She sighed and looked down at her clasped hands. 'I have been thinking. A lot. Especially over the past few days. About everything, not just about the situation. I -' Cameron looked down at her hands.

Joe looked up at her. 'You…'

Cameron looked back up. 'You and I can't do this. I could never really do this. Especially before…'

'What we did…or didn't do…it wasn't our fault.' Joe replied, grabbing one of her hands.

'You don't think what we did was wrong?' Cameron asked, looking up at him, her eyebrows creasing.

'Of course it was wrong then. But you can't help these things. We couldn't help these things.' Joe said, staring at her.

'You can help what happens though,' Cameron said softly, looking at his hand on her's. 'I can't,' She said, looking up at him again. 'I couldn't. I'm sorry.'

Joe stared at her for a moment before letting go of her hand and clasping his own together. They were both silent. Cameron was staring at her knees when Joe looked back at her.

'Does this have anything to do with your boss?' He asked quietly.

Cameron paused, closing her eyes and sighing. He deserved the truth. 'I don't know. It's about me. I haven't figured it out yet.' She replied.

Joe smirked softly and looked at her. He nodded and leant forward to kiss her cheek. Cameron sighed and closed her eyes, her mind swimming with repressed thoughts.

Joe stood up and walked to her door. As he opened it, he turned back around to face Cameron. 'I hope your happy with him, Ally. You deserve that much.'

Cameron's eyes prickled with tears as Joe walked out her door and shut it behind him. Happy. Was this really what she was? Was this really what she deserved?

Sinking back into her couch, Cameron wiped away the tears on her eyes. She felt better. Like what she did was the right decision. That House was the right decision. Cameron shook her head and smiled. It was what she wanted. It had been all along.

Looking at the clock, Cameron jumped up and grabbed her coat and car keys. She needed to do something about it now.  
… … …


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note 2: I finally saw 'Spin' last night :D Surprisingly enough, I pictured Joe to look something like that even before I saw the episode. Weird, huh? There is just the epilogue to go after this, guys...

… … …

The streets of Princeton were completely empty for 9pm on a weeknight, as Cameron drove towards House's townhouse. Her mind was running on adrenaline. She rarely acted on impulse.

Coming to a stop outside the townhouse, Cameron turned off the car, but left the keys in the ignition. She looked up and saw House's living room light on, but she still didn't make any movement to get out of the car.

Cameron sighed and stared at the dashboard, her hands still on the steering wheel. Was coming here the right decision? She didn't know what she was going to say to House, but as soon as Joe had left her apartment, Cameron knew she wanted to see House. In person. Yet now, being outside his house, Cameron began to reconsider.

What did she expect? Was she expecting anything from House? Is that why she was here? Cameron's mind raced a mile a minute and she groaned, resting her head on the steering wheel. Somehow, everything seemed more difficult once she gave it deep thought.

Sitting up straight, Cameron turned the keys in the ignition again, starting her car up. What was she thinking coming here? What would House of said seeing her turn up at his doorstep?

Once again, Cameron looked up at the townhouse and saw House's silhouette through the blinds. He looked as if he was sitting at his piano. Cameron smiled at the thought of House sitting in his living room playing placid music.

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, Cameron decided against leaving and quickly turned off her car, this time taking the keys out and stepping out of her car.

'Screw logical thought.' Cameron muttered, clicking the button to lock her car as she walked up his driveway and up to the door, holding her jacket tightly in her hands.

Cameron stood at the front door for a moment, preparing to knock. She took a deep breath and nodded, knocking on the door three times. It was mere seconds before the door snapped open without any notice. Cameron was startled, and took a step back in shock as she was faced with House.

'Hi.' Cameron said, staring up at him. House didn't reply, but stood back to let her in, staring at her.

Cameron walked in and House shut the door behind her, before limping over to his piano. He stood in front of it and turned around to face Cameron.

Biting her lip, Cameron looked around awkwardly. House still hadn't said anything to her, which made her even more nervous.

'Wilson isn't here.' House spoke up, looking at her.

Cameron looked at him. 'Oh.' She said looking down. She hadn't really thought about it, but was secretly glad Wilson wasn't here.

'Not that I don't enjoy the arguments we seem to have at each others apartments, but what are you doing here?' House asked her, tapping his cane on the floor.

'I uh -' Cameron began, holding her coat tightly. 'I - Joe is gone.' She replied, looking up at him.

'Uh huh. So you felt the need to come over here to tell me that?' House asked.

Cameron looked taken-aback. This was definitely not how she pictured the conversation going. 'No - I… I just needed to tell you. You said today that I would be happy with him. The truth is,' Cameron looked down at her coat before looking back up at House. 'I couldn't be. Because of what happened. Because of…this.' She finished softly.

'That still doesn't answer why you're here.' House replied, after a prolonged silence.

Cameron smirked, beginning to get annoyed. 'I have had the worst time over the past few days. And you have caused most of it. You - you confuse me to no end! Joe came and I didn't know what to do. I have argued with you over the past week about things that I never imagined I would be arguing with you about. I just wanted to know why. I wanted to finalise things because I just told Joe I couldn't be with him because of this! Because of me. Because -' Cameron was cut off from her rant as House rolled his eyes and walked up to her, grabbing her arms to stop her from moving.

'Stop talking.' He said.

Cameron stopped talking and stared up at him, shock and annoyance etched into her features.

'I don't do these sorts of talks.' House said, still holding her by her arms.

Cameron stared at him, a small smile forming on her lips. 'Was that an attempt at one?' She asked quietly.

House leant down and pressed his lips on Cameron's, grabbing her around the waist and tugging her closer to him. Cameron gave a gasp of surprise at House kissing her, but responded, putting her hands at the back of his neck. House pushed his tongue into Cameron's mouth, and she leant into him, feeling light headed.

They stayed in this position for several minutes until House broke away, staring at her. Cameron was breathing heavily as she clung to his arms, not making any movement.

'I'll never be like him.' House said, his voice rough.

Cameron looked up at him. 'I know. I'm not expecting you to be. I'm not expecting anything.'

'Oh, well that's a good attitude to have.' House replied sarcastically.

'I'll try my best at it.' Cameron said, smiling.

'You'll suck at it.' House replied, rolling his eyes.

'Shut up.' Cameron said, tugging his shirt and pulling him closer to her as their mouths collided into each other.

House was secretly glad that Wilson wasn't there.

… … …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Note: Last part! Wow, this is very cool. My longest fic ever. I'm pretty proud. Thank you SO much to all the reviewers and everyone who read 'Burden'. Your support, encouragement and advice have helped this story get to where it is. Thank you :)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

… … …

**3 weeks later**

'Do you think that I should kick Wilson out?' House asked, turning off his car and facing Cameron.

They had just come back from a horror movie House had insisted they see. It made Cameron cringe during the majority of it, and she saw blood on a daily basis. But she let him choose the movie; only last week had she made him sit through 'Elizabethtown.'

'What? He's your best friend!' Cameron replied, shaking her head at him.

'But he's annoying me.' House pointed out.

'Your always raving about how much of a good cook he is. Isn't that a good enough reason to keep him around?' Cameron replied, raising her eyebrows.

'He's becoming too domestic. It's irritating.' House said, getting out of the car as Cameron did the same.

'You could always help him find another apartment. How much do you owe him now?' Cameron asked, smirking, as they walked up his driveway.

Cameron smiled as House limped up to his doorstep, rolling his eyes at her previous comment. He decided not to answer that one. Instead, he turned the key and pushed open the door, turning around and grabbing Cameron around the waist and pulling her towards him.

Cameron laughed as House pushed the door closed with his cane and kissed her. She leant against him as they stumbled over to the couch, still kissing each other with fervour. House pushed off her coat and tossed it on the floor and Cameron pulled off his jacket and did the same.

They collapsed on the couch and Cameron smiled against House's mouth as he began to unzip her dress.

'Oh Jesus.'

Cameron's head snapped up and saw Wilson standing facing the wall, his hand over his eyes. Cameron looked down at House and saw that he was smirking.

'Sorry Jimmy.' House said, not sounding sorry at all, but highly amused.

'I'm getting my own place.' Wilson replied, grabbing his coat and jacket and opening the front door, his hand still over his eyes.

When the door snapped shut, Cameron looked at House, shaking her head at him, her eyes wide open.

'You knew he was here, didn't you? You used me as a ploy to get rid of him?' Cameron asked, staring at him.

'Well, yes.' House replied, smirking. 'It worked didn't it.'

'You are unbelievable.' Cameron replied, rolling her eyes.

'Say that to me in the bedroom.' House said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Cameron smiled beside herself and stood up, pulling House by the shirt. 'We'll see about that.' She replied, walking backwards to House's bedroom, pulling him in and snapping the door shut behind them.

… … …

FIN.


End file.
